canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/My Monster Persona
Description: Growler is the resident weregrinch at Hillhurst and also one of the main protagonists of the monster world series. Appearance: In his human form he has brown hair and a goatee, but his human form is rarely seen around Hillhurst as he mostly stays in weregrinch form. As a weregrinch however he looks like Jim Carrey's version of the Grinch, he has green fur and glowing yellow eyes as well as fangs, bushy eyebrows, claws, pointy ears, a black nose and a grinch-like muzzle as well as a mane. He is 5'11 and actually quite fit both in human and weregrinch form, and is quite muscular as a weregrinch. Personality: He can be quite fierce but is very loyal and protective of his friends and fellow house-monsters, he is also intelligent and slightly mysterious. He also has seen to have a bit of a soft side which shows sometimes. Skills: Being a weregrinch he has super human strength and agility as well as super keen senses and the ability to transform from human to weregrinch form at will as well as assume a hybrid form and a Super Weregrinch form and a Full Weregrinch form as revealed in the feature length Ultimate Nightmare special. He is also a skilled fighter and also quite good at science, he studies lycanthropy and grinchology quite a bit and is an expert in both fields. Hobbies: His interests include grinchology, lycanthropy and monsters - he enjoys movies and music from the 70's/80's/90's, he is also a fan of both American and British comedies but specificially British as he is a fan of Rowan Atkinson - he quotes the Blackadder series on numerous occassions. He is also a fan of monster themed shows like Tales From The Crypt, Aaah Real Monsters, Beetleborgs, Goosebumps, Power Rangers and Are You Afraid Of The Dark. Music plays a big part of inspiration for him and his favorite singers include David Bowie, MJ and Alice Cooper. He also enjoys Jim Carrey movies to some extent especially The Grinch, and he is heavily fond of horror films and horror comedies. Most of the time he works on new scientific projects or monster themed shows for the Monster TV Network. He also reads Makeup Artist Magazine and Fangoria as well as a variety of comics. Also he is a fan of That Guy With The Glasses, especially Nostalgia Critic and Bum Reviews as well as Linkara's Atop The Fourth Wall. Friends: His friends include his monster gang and Flabber and the Hillhurst monsters, he is also friends with Jim Carrey - the one who bit him and turned him into a weregrinch in the first place. One of his closest allies is Staten the gargoyle, who he teams up with on numerous occasions as well as Andria Kilgore - who has a rather tiger-like cat-monster form she appears in when she visits at Hillhurst. Enemies: His main arch nemesis is the evil Moocifer, the demonic bovine ruler of the Nightmare realm. Place of residence: He has his own grinch lair inside Hillhurst where he works on his projects and hangs out with the other house monsters. Origin: Nathan first turned into this weregrinch after being bitten by Jim Carrey at Universal Studios while on the set of the live action Grinch film, Jim is revealed to be the original weregrinch. He joined the Hillhurst monsters soon after he formed his own monster gang - but most of the time he's with his own monster gang he's in his human form - only grinching out at night or to take down enemy monsters. While he's with the Hillhurst monster gang however he always seems to be in weregrinch form. Traits: His transformations always seem to be slow, dramatic and painful and slightly scary - a homage to the classic Scary Transformations seen in films like American Werewolf In London, also when he's in weregrinch he has a deeper more badass sounding voice. Also there's a recurring joke about him and Andria's relationship, the joke being that many fans of the monster world series think they're lovers - when in actuality the two are just good friends. Category:Blog posts